


Rick-laxation

by chaosruby



Series: Rick's Fics [5]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Caring, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, No Sex, One Shot Collection, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosruby/pseuds/chaosruby
Summary: Rick ends up taking you both to an alien spa to de-stress after he had been avoiding having sex with you for three long agonising months in a row.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally had the most boring day ever. All I have had inspiration to do has been writing some Rick Fic's. I hope you don't mind the Rick/Reader spam! Thank you to everyone's lovely comments on the series, I'm gushing with love for you all! Lots of love, chaosruby Xx

Looking out the window, you sighed deeply. You'd just seen Summer, Morty and Rick drive off in his UFO-shaped flying vehicle. You didn't really know what to call it, it looked like a miserable heap of junk as you'd listened to the engines loud whirring becoming quieter and quieter. Now, there was complete silence. Tears threatened to fall from your watery eyes but you refused to let them escape, rubbing your eyes gently.

For the past three months Rick had barely even looked in your direction. Even at dinner he ignored your very existence, not listening to a word you said when you tried to join in on the family conversations. After a few weeks of his uninterested manner, you eventually stopped doing anything to get him to want you again. You stopped trying to make conversation at the table, you stopped your daily midnight visits - but you couldn't stop your desperate thoughts.

You couldn't help yourself. Maybe he'd found another woman to take care of his pent up sexual frustration? Maybe she had perkier tits, a nice ass and had a better hold on her feelings - a real friends with benefits type thing. Jealousy tore through your mind, leading you to mope around everywhere like a depressed teenager, probably leading Rick to find you even more unattractive than before.

Trudging down the stairs, you catch sight of your mum standing in the kitchen, pouring wine into an oversized glass. Your mum turns, startled to see you and tries hiding the alcohol stuttering about how she wasn't actually going to drink it. You stopped listening to her spiel of words, just shrugging at her. She stopped talking and immediately came over to you, wrapping her arms around you in a loving hug. You could feel your eyes beginning to water again and had to blink rapidly to keep the tears at bay.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Beth asked you, holding you at arms length.

You grunted in response, unable to form coherent words as a reply. She lets out a heavy sigh, mimicking your exact feelings. 

"You're too young to be so sad! Lighten up, sweetie," Your adoptive mother cooed, "I have terrible daddy issues and a failing marriage - at least you're young and have your whole life ahead of you!"

"It's not that easy, mum..." You sighed, quietly.

Beth sighed again then seems to brighten up a little, moving over to the cupboard to pull out another wine glass. She placed it next to her own on the counter, pouring both glasses to the brim with dark red liquid. She thrust one of the full glasses into your hands and you accepted it gladly, wrapping your thin fingers around the base of the cup.

"Just something to take the edge off..." She muttered, taking a huge gulp, "It helps sometimes."

You mimicked her, almost downing your whole glass in one go. You were no stranger to alcohol after hanging out with Rick. Rick. The reason you were here drinking with your adoptive mother in the first place. Why did he have to creep into your mind all the time? 

After three bottles of wine, your mother started to try and delve deep into your personal life, asking question after question to find out what was wrong with you.

"Please tell me what's going on, sweet-pea..." She drawled on, "Is it because you and Summer aren't as close anymore? Is it because you're sad you've left school? Or - or do you have a secret boyfriend? Come on, tell your mother~"

You held back a laugh. Rick, your boyfriend? That would be a funny story. You wished he was your boyfriend. You didn't even know what you two classed as.

"What did you say, sweetie?"

"Oh, uh - did I -" You stuttered, scared you had let the truth slip in your tipsy haze.

"You wish he was your boyfriend? Who? I knew it was boy troubles!" She yelled, fist-pumping the air then looking awkwardly at your blank face, "Sorry, but you don't have to explain everything but I'm happy to try and help you."

You took a deep breath, starting to explain your situation without being to revealing. You mentioned that you were seeing this boy who was a little older than you and that you were practically inseparable for a long time. Now, he's just point blank dropped you and acts like you don't exist. Your mother nodded along as you spoke, making sure you knew she was listening.

"I don't know how to describe the feeling, but - like - I just feel so awful about, like I'm missing a limb or something!" You finished, waving your arms in frustration.

"Sweetie, that's because you're in love!"

Fuck.

"Why don't you try talking to him? After a few more bottles of liquid courage, I'm sure you can whip up something to say!" Beth snickered, pulling yet another bottle of wine from the fridge.

You let her re-fill your glass, taking a deep breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick, Morty and Summer arrive home with happy smiles on their faces, joking around about their latest adventure. They file into the kitchen one by one, shocked to find you and Beth stupidly drunk surrounded by 8 empty bottles of red wine. Morty watches you both, blinking at the scene completely clueless on what to do or say. 

"Not my problem!" Summer exclaimed, whipping her phone out of her pocket and retreating to her room.

Rick's happy expression fell, returning to his usual stoic self. He turned to the fridge, opening the door and grabbing four bottles of beer. He turned and simply left the room, leaving a Morty stuttering confused mess. He eventually escaped the room himself, fleeing to the comfort of his bedroom to masturbate. 

That's when Jerry came home. Your dad slid into the kitchen with a cheery manner, only to frown at the sight of his drunk wife and daughter. He took Beth's hand and started to drag her upstairs to bed. He pointed at you before he left.

"You stay there. I'll be back to help you into bed just after I've finished helping your mother." He commanded.

Liquid courage, just as your mother had said. You kept repeating the two words in your brain as you found yourself bursting into Rick's garage just minutes after Jerry had taken Beth to bed. His eyes didn't move from his invention, but he knew exactly who had just invited themselves into his part of the house.

"Listen, I-I don't care, I'm not interested," Rick barked, still not turning to face you, "Get out of my garage."

He took a long gulp from his beer, concentrating on his current task. 

"You know what Rick!" You screamed at him, coming forward to knock the screwdriver and device out of his hands, "Fuck you! I wish sex with you wasn't so amazing, because maybe then I could move on easier! But no - I go and get attached to you! I loved the attention after years of being ignored by you, now it's like nothing ever happened! Is there someone else? Are you - are you fucking Summer?!"

You slurred some of your words but Rick understood every one perfectly, his face screwing up in disgust.

"Fuck no! Eugh, gr - gross!"

"Well then why won't you even look at me, you asshole!" You cried out desperately, examining his face hoping for some kind of reaction.

"You mean nothing to me and I need to stop leading you on. I'm like three times your age, maybe more, and you should be with someone your own age not some old man like me. You need to go out and get fucking riggedy rekt every night and fuck three different muscly guys at once or - or something!" He yelled back at you.

"But I don't want that, I want you!" You pleaded.

He let out a frustrated groan, shaking his head angrily.

"What did your mum say to you?" He asked, trying to be level-headed about the situation.

"She said that what I feel is love. I - I think I love you Rick, " You stated, still deeply embarrassed regardless of the alcohol's impact on your senses, "I don't care about the age difference, or the adoption papers, I just can't get you out of my head!"

"Wait - hold up - you told her about us?" He roared, grabbing you by the shoulders and shaking your body roughly.

"No! No! No!" You croaked, pulling yourself out of his grip. "I'm not stupid, Rick!"

"Yes you are, you - you're in love with your grandpa!" He grumbled, fumbling inside his lab coat and taking out his portal gun, "Come on, let - let's go. We're gonna' go somewhere so shut the fuck up."

"No, oh my gosh, you ignore me for three whole months and then just expect me to go-" He cut you off with a quick kiss to keep you quiet.

He created a portal beside you both. With a quick 'Let's go' coming from his lips, you both jumped through it.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The two of you felt instantly relaxed when you reached the other side. The white-washed walls around you kept you calm and feeling as though you were floating on cloud nine. Rick dragged you to a counter, a tall yellow and green spotted alien with huge framed glasses hanging around his neck. You watched him in a trance as he rubbed the lenses with his sleeves, placing them on the end of his nose to study you and Rick.

"Hot tub for - for two please." Rick announced, snaking his arm around your petite waist.

"Of course, will you be paying before or after?" The alien questioned, typing some details into his computer. 

"A-after." Rick burped.

"Alright, please go through the door on the left and a colleague will take you to your designated tub. Enjoy your evening!" The alien chirped, pointing to the door you were to enter.

You'd finally settled down into the hot tub, your naked body becoming surrounded with the warm bubbling sensation of the water. You felt completely relaxed and your mind had cleared, as if you had never drunk a drop of wine in your entire life. On the other side, Rick had sunk shoulder-deep into the water, his eyes closed with a happy smile on his face.

"Now, you can calm the fuck down." He declared, re-opening his eyes to watch you intently. 

"Wow, what were we even talking about? Rick - I don't even remember!" You gushed, becoming overwhelmed with happy thoughts.

"I - I don't know sweetie, come here..." He smiled, holing his arms out to you.

You wade over to him, sitting on his lap. He moves your hair to one side and starts nipping at your neck lovingly, gently. You sigh, feeling like you were in heaven - stress free and with your favourite man in the universe.

"You - you know I really do care about you babe, but I care wa--y too much." He confessed, his hot breath tickling your skin, "Like I - I want you all to myself. I want to fuck you all day everyday, you know? But - but I care so much that I want you to be normal. Fuck, I'm so old and you're so young and hot and I don't deserve you."

"I don't care about all that stuff Rick, you make me the happiest person alive and nobody else can make me feel like that. I guess," You blabbed, "I really do love you, Rick."

"Look, sweetie, don't take it personally but I don't think I love you, like - like I really hate the L-bomb. It's wa--y too straightforward and shit but I really do care about you. Is - is that cool?" He hummed, pressing a single kiss on the skin just underneath your ear.

"That's good enough for me, Rick." You smiled, turning your head to kiss his lips sweetly, "As long as you promise to keep our fucked up relationship the way it's supposed to be!"

"Hardcore sex and wild adventures?" He purred, stroking your thigh. "Sure can do babe."

You both enjoy your time in the water, not leaving until you were as wrinkly as Rick's balls. 

It was absolute bliss.


End file.
